


Your Symphony

by orphan_account



Series: Myths [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, Loneliness, M/M, Muses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 11:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Muses were gifts to all of humanity, but Yusuke decides to be selfish.





	Your Symphony

Yusuke first saw him in the coffee shop. A mop of tangled dark hair. Glasses. He was crouched over a siphon, eyes pinched. It was late. The store was empty.

After pouring some freshly brewed coffee into a mug, he swirled it around and let it cool. It smelled quite good from where Yusuke was. He took a sip, swallowed. A frown.

With a sigh, he poured it down the drain. Returning to the siphon, he sifted through the beans, adding a tablespoon at a time into the grinder.

Yusuke leaned down and whispered into his ear.

He paused, blinking. Setting down his equipment, he walked to the shelves, hand to his chin. He picked one bag, two, and then three, and deposited them on the counter. He measured out the beans, ground them up, brewing a new pot. He closed his eyes, breathing it in. He tasted it.

His eyes shot open.

The next day, three different customers complimented him on the genius of his new blend. So flavorful. It’s inspired! He batted away the compliments, sweeping a hand through his hair.

There was a new light in his eyes.

His name was Ren.

...

Yusuke had a great job. Truly, he did.

Muses were the gods' gift to humanity. Having once been human themselves, they took to the land of the living, seeking those that wished to create, to inspire others. There was no shortage of people looking for that last little bit of something special, something to make their work exceptional. Yusuke, and others like him, provided that bit, whispering it into their ears. He got to watch their eyes light up as they applied that last _something._

He saw so many beautiful works of art over the years. Paintings, sculptures, architecture, it was immeasurable. He saw how it inspired other people, cheered them, offered life a new meaning. So many people with their lives changed for the better, and he helped do it.

He had a great job.

...

Yusuke lingered outside the window of the coffee shop's attic. Through the window, Ren slept.

"Coffee, huh?" Futaba asked, fluttering alongside him. "That's new for you."

"Indeed,” said Yusuke. “A challenge is good every once in a while."

"I guess you're right.” She shrugged, swinging her hands behind her head. “I think I'm getting sick of this place, though. Wanna head across the Atlantic next?"

Yusuke looked up. "I don’t think I’m quite done here, yet. If it’s all the same to you, I would like to explore this place a little longer."

Futaba stared at him, hands on her hips. “You sure it’s the _place_ you’re exploring?”

He laughed. “You know me very well.”

She sighed and shook her head. "Couldn't hurt." Her wings flared and she ascended. "Be careful, alright?"

Yusuke didn't answer.

Ren had turned over in his sleep.

...

Yusuke didn't like his job.

It was a noble cause, which is not something most creatures of myth can say they got to do. He had helped so many people with his gifts. But …

He was so _curious._

What did it feel like to look at a painting and have it speak to you? How can one change because of a static image, or words on a page? What did it feel like to _create?_ To inspire the world with something he made?

But he could not speak to the people he helped. Muses were gifts to _all_ of humanity, after all. He could not stay with one person when so many needed his help.

He could not lift a brush. That was not his job.

It was remarkable how selfish he was.

...

On the way home from the grocery store, Ren often liked to cut through the park. Yusuke enjoyed these walks together. The trees were blooming, gracing the world with their flowery smell, and the sun was at just the right height to light the sky with fierce oranges and floral pinks. It was a muse’s favorite time of year.

Ren stopped. Yusuke stumbled to a stop behind him.

At the end of the path was a gathering of humans. They looked young, maybe a bit older than Ren. Ren was staring at them. Did he know them? He should invite them to the coffee shop for dinner. Ren was making udon, after all, his favorite.

At first, Yusuke thought Ren had had the same idea. He took a step forward, but then stepped backwards. His lips were pressed tight together.

The group of young adults all laughed and began walking away.

Ren stared. He looked cold.

Yusuke had found that the spark in Ren's eyes was one of his favorite sights. Like a shooting star, but more beautiful, more luminous. It drew Yusuke in like a satellite orbiting a sun. And when that light was gone, Yusuke felt bereft.

This wouldn’t do.

Rising, Yusuke rustled the tree branches. A swirl of cherry blossoms churned in his wake.

Ren blinked, looking up, the flower petals dancing around him. One landed in his hair. He plucked it out, holding it up. He rubbed slow circles in its soft flesh.

He smiled. Readjusting his bags, he continued walked.

Yusuke trailed after. It was warm again.

...

After that encounter, Yusuke noticed that Ren didn't seem to have that many companions.

Why was that? Ren was witty and knowledgeable in many subjects and was a good listener. He seemed to easily hold conversations with the customers. So why did Ren never invite anyone over for dinner?

Humans are meant to form strong social circles to survive; to support each other and provide comfort and touch. Yusuke heard there was a previous owner of the coffee shop who had passed away. Was this someone important in Ren's life? If so, why has he not sought anyone else?

Perhaps Ren chose to be alone on purpose. There were many mythical creatures that shunned contact and humans were meant to be quite varied, right?

But at night, as Yusuke watched through the window, with Ren staring up at the ceiling, the look on his face as he waited for sleep told Yusuke the truth.

...

"Come on, man, what are you still even doing here?"

Yusuke turned. Ryuji was a good friend. Bullheaded in the best ways. They both didn't understand one another but there was a type of camaraderie in that lack of understanding.

Ryuji appeared to be reaching his limit, though.

Shaking his head, Ryuji leaned towards him. "Look, there's this kid over in Osaka. Real bright. Wants to write a book and it's gonna be amazing. I was gonna take it, but I want you to have it."

"Thank you," Yusuke said. "But you should take it. It's only fair."

Ryuji sighed. "You know what's gonna happen, right? At this rate? You're gonna get clipped."

Yusuke wrapped his arms around himself. "I'm aware."

Kissing his teeth, his friend left. Yusuke hoped they would see each other again, but he wasn't so sure.

He turned back to the window. Ren was on his side. He was trembling.

Yusuke drew in a sharp breath. At Ren's ear was a nightmare, whispering insidious dreams into his ear.

The _audacity_ …?

Pressing a hand to the glass, Yusuke faded through the window. He cleared his throat. The nightmare shrieked and whirled around.

"It would be in your best interest to leave," Yusuke said.

"Look, man, I don't want any trouble." The nightmare narrowed its eyes and pointed at him. "Hey, you're not a dream catcher, you're just a stinking muse. What gives you the right?"

The nightmare had a point. Yusuke ignored it.

"There are plenty of other restless sleepers here tonight. I ask that you don’t waste time on this one." Even if Yusuke didn't have the proper authority, he had his own tricks that would give the nightmare a hard time. It grumbled.

"Whatever, man." It floated towards the window. "Us night-dwellers gotta eat, too, you know."

It vanished. With a shuddering sigh, Yusuke collapsed on the edge of the bed. Interfering with a creature of the night? Was he truly so bold now?

Ren was still shaking. It must have been a powerful dream the nightmare had been weaving. If only Yusuke _was_ a dream catcher, or a guardian angel, then maybe he could give Ren a proper sleep.

He reached out a hand, then pulled it back. Swallowing, Yusuke stroked a hand through Ren’s hair. It was all he could offer.

Still, as Ren stopped shaking, relaxing into his pillow, he let himself believe it was enough.

...

Was Yusuke happy when he was a person?

He liked to think so.

In truth, the only reason he knew he had even been a person was because all muses were people, once. That was a fact.

Sometimes, there was also a vague sense of familiarity when a person shed a tear over a bouquet of roses or squeezed someone's hand too tightly when it was dark outside.

He hoped he had been happy as a person, at least.

The other muses didn’t understand him and that was fair. It was an amazing gift he was squandering, and for what? He was lucky to have the friends that he did, but he knew that he always managed to confuse them at times, and not in the best ways. Even Futaba, his closest friend, would just shake her head and leave him to it.

It was quite lonely, being a muse. Would it be different if he was a person?

He liked to think so.

...

The coffee shop was bustling. Word was spreading about the local barista's inspired new blends. Yusuke watched as their eyes lit up when the coffee touched their lips. A sight that once brought him great pride, but now …

Ren didn’t change. Even when customer after customer heralded him as a genius, he just shrugged, smiled, looked a bit embarrassed, and continued brewing. His eyes didn’t sparkle.

Sitting at the bar, Yusuke watched Ren as he cleaned up for the night, resting his head in his hand. He closed his eyes. What more could Yusuke possibly do? Ren’s coffee was exalted as the work of a true master. And yet, things just kept getting colder. He was powerless to stop it.

For a moment, he wanted to call Ren selfish. But that wasn’t it.

Yusuke dreamed. He would enter the coffee shop, the bell ring signaling his arrival. Ren would smile, take his order, make a cup of coffee just for him. Yusuke would ask a question. He didn't know exactly what. A question about everything. A question about nothing.

What do you think about before you go to bed? What makes you cry? Who was your first friend? Have you ever been in love?

How can I make you happy?

Yusuke opened his eyes.

Ren was looking at him.

Ren was _staring_ at him.

Heart pounding, Yusuke sprung to the ceiling. His chest heaved and he bit his lip.

Ren stared at the spot where he had been sitting. He pushed up his glasses, rubbing his eyes, and looked again. He let out a slow breath and turned into the kitchen, returning to the dishes.

Yusuke didn't move until Ren had finished cleaning and went upstairs.

His hands were shaking.

He fled.

...

They found him not too long after that. It was Ann and Makoto. It was both a mercy and a tragedy that they had been sent. They looked so sad.

"Yusuke," Ann started, but only shook her head.

"I know," he said.

...

Niijima looked down at him from the judge's bench. She banged her gavel.

"The punishment for crossing over is a wing clipping," she said, voice ringing with authority. "If the defendant has any final words, they may say them now."

What did Yusuke have to say? He had been a muse for so, so long. It was all he knew how to do, how to be. But he only felt tired.

"I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused," he said.

Niijima hesitated. She lowered the gavel, looking away. "I hope you find whatever it is you're missing, Yusuke."

Yusuke smiled.

...

The clipping was painless. It was the falling to Earth that hurt.

Yusuke woke up in the park in a tangle of barb. He pushed himself up, looked at his hands. They had some color now. He touched his face.

Soft.

He was warm, but cold. It was so cold. With only a plain white sheet to protect him, he shivered.

Rising to his feet, he swayed, blood rushing to his head. Despite himself, he giggled. What a novel sensation.

He walked. The sun was only just rising over the horizon. Its heat warmed him. He stood there for a moment, basking, until someone bumped his shoulder.

"Sorry," they said. Yusuke stared.

He kept walking. Some on the other side argued that returning to the world of mortals wasn't a proper punishment, but many more argued it was too cruel. How can one be expected to survive in such a harsh, unfeeling world, alone?

Yusuke didn't care about that part much. There was only one thing on his mind.

The front door was locked. Taking a deep breath, he tapped his knuckles on the glass. As he waited, he shivered.

Ren opened the door. "Hey, sorry, we're not-" He paused, looking Yusuke up and down. Yusuke's heart stuttered.

"I would like-" His voice sounded wrong. He wrung his hands together. "I'm sorry. May I have a cup of coffee, please?"

Ren narrowed his eyes, and, for a moment, Yusuke didn't think he was going to let him in. But he swung open the door.

"Sure,” he said. “Come on in."

Yusuke stepped inside. It smelled light and floral, almost a little earthy. It was delicious. He took a seat at the bar stool, almost slipping off. Ren moved to the coffee siphon.

"You need a first aid kit?" he asked. "It's pretty dangerous to walk around barefoot."

Yusuke tilted his head. "I'm ... not sure. I've never been injured before."

Ren chuckled, brow furrowed. "Um. I guess you were pretty sheltered growing up."

"Perhaps. I don't remember much of that part of my life."

Ren poured in the grinds, stirring them with a pole. "Right. Do you need me to call someone for you?"

"There's no one for you to call."

Ren looked at him. He seemed to be expecting something, but Yusuke didn't know what to say.

Together, they waited for the grinds to soak. Ren poured the coffee into a porcelain mug. "On the house," he said, setting it down in front of Yusuke. Steam wafted from the cup. Yusuke picked up the mug between two hands. Warm. Almost too warm.

Waiting for it to cool, he closed his eyes, and took a small sip.

He spit it back out, coughing.

It was too bitter.

Ren handed him a napkin. Yusuke took it, covering his mouth. Tears pricked his eyes. He started to laugh.

"Sorry," Ren said. "I guess I've been off my game a little, lately."

"No," Yusuke said. "It's wonderful."

Ren lifted his eyebrows. Yusuke took another sip. It was a little bit better that time.

"This is my first cup of coffee," he said. He continued drinking, only ever a little at a time. Ren leaned forward, resting his elbows on the bar.

"So, this is probably rude to ask,” he said, “but you're not an escapee from the hospital or anything, are you? I think I'd have to call the police in that case."

Yusuke hummed, lowering the mug. "If I was, it seems a bit unwise to inform me of your plans to contact the authorities."

Ren snorted. "Honesty is the best policy." He peeked up through his eyelashes. "What's your name? You from around here?"

"My name is Yusuke." He stared into his drink, rubbing small circles into the porcelain. "I'm from somewhere very far away."

"And there isn't anyone I can call?"

Yusuke shook his head. "I'm alone."

When he looked back up, Ren was staring at him. Yusuke recognized those eyes. The eyes that stared at the ceiling in the dark bedroom. That stared at people he did not think he could approach. The eyes that reflected Yusuke’s own.

The question was going to burst from him. _How can I make you happy?_

Ren's eyes widened. He jumped back, running into the cabinets.

"You," Ren said. “It was you. That night.”

Yusuke shrunk back. His knuckles turned white on the mug.

Ren rubbed his hands over his face, his breathing harsh. "I thought I was going crazy. I felt like ... like there was _something_ there, just over my shoulder, for so long, and then I saw your eyes ..."

Lowering his hands, he stared. Yusuke didn't move.

Color drained from Ren’s face.

"I'm. I'm so sorry, I—” He looked around, eyes wide, ready to flee. “I'm being insane-"

" _No._ " Yusuke grabbed his wrist, holding him. "Wait. You're not insane."

Ren’s chest was heaving, but he didn't pull away. Yusuke let go.

"It's a long story," Yusuke said, settling back in his seat. "But I'll tell you, if you'll listen."

Ren swallowed. His eyes flickered towards the door.

"You'll tell me everything?"

Yusuke nodded. He smiled. "I imagine you won't believe most of it, though."

A small smile quirked Ren’s mouth. "Well, it's already kind of unbelievable." He ran a hand through his hair. Picking up the siphon, he prepared two new cups of coffee.

He took the seat next to Yusuke.

"Alright," he said, gulping down the drink that was almost definitely too hot. "Let's hear it."

Yusuke blew on his own coffee.

Light was seeping through the shop’s windows.

He started from the beginning.


End file.
